


Weight of the wind

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Benke is Christian Bale bc it's canon, Bosse is Harry Lloyd and it's not canon but do you really have to justify that choice?, I think not, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Well not really, elements of detective story, nor is this about children, partly based on the 1987 film, this is not a fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня 15 октября, тот самый день, когда он исчез. Странно, шестнадцать лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню точную дату. Я узнал не сразу: когда Бо не пришёл утром в школу, я решил, что он заболел. А на другой день о его пропаже уже сообщали по радио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the wind

Сегодня 15 октября, тот самый день, когда он исчез. Странно, шестнадцать лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню точную дату. Я узнал не сразу: когда Бо не пришёл утром в школу, я решил, что он заболел. А на другой день о его пропаже уже сообщали по радио. Папа специально звонил в полицию несколько раз, потому что я не мог успокоиться, доставал его каждый день и, как потом мне рассказывала мама, не мог есть. Сам я помню эти дни отрывочно, наверное, из-за шока. Кажется, я был уверен, что его похитили некие абстрактные «преступники» и будут просить за него деньги. Но это глупо, потому что приёмные родители Бо не дали бы за него ни эре, скорее бы сами доплатили, чтобы кто-то забрал его у них. Я объяснил это папе и сказал, если за Боссе потребуют деньги, мы должны заплатить. Можно будет продать мой велик и плеер, сказал я. Папа только грустно посмотрел на меня. Я не понимал, почему он так смотрит и молчит. Не понимал я, и почему через неделю после бесследного исчезновения Бо наша учительница плакала на перемене, хотя нельзя сказать, что он был её любимцем: слишком уж он был молчалив и нерешителен на занятиях. Теперь мне, разумеется, ясно, что она плакала, потому что знала, что значит, если ребёнок пропадает вот так. За шесть лет работы в полиции я успел насмотреться на подобные дела. Иногда этих детей находят живыми, запертыми в подвале у какого-нибудь подонка и извращенца. Иногда обнаруживают только их тела, расчленённые или аккуратно упакованные в мешок для мусора, зарытые в том самом очаровательном леске, в котором вы так любите прогуливаться с детьми или собакой по воскресеньям. Но чаще всего не находят ничего.

С Бо был как раз третий вариант. Несколько лет я ещё на что-то надеялся; потом, конечно, осознал, что мой друг детства пропал навсегда, и никаких шансов узнать что-то о его судьбе уже нет. И всё-таки, даже когда я это понял, мысли о нём не покинули меня окончательно. Бо всегда был рядом со мной. Иногда мне снилось, что я нахожу его, или что он вовсе не исчезал. «Бенке!» - ускоряя шаг, он шёл ко мне навстречу через школьный двор и махал рукой. Облегчение и радость были такими острыми, что, проснувшись, я ещё несколько минут не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что это был лишь сон.

Позже эти сны исчезли. Но я думал о нём: когда вышли новые «Звёздные войны», я сидел с ребятами в кино и невольно подумал, ему бы это понравилось. Когда нам было по девять, мы с Бо смотрели классическую трилогию у меня дома на видео (у приёмных родителей Бо видака не было, да они и вовсе не подпускали его к телевизору, даже мультики посмотреть). Нас захватило на целый месяц, и мы дрались во дворе на палках, усердно изображая звуки световых мечей: вжжж, жжж... Я думал о нём. Каждый раз, когда мне попадалась в учебнике или в газете фамилия Ульссон, я невольно вспоминал о Боссе. Когда в пятнадцать я считал себя крутым парнем, потому что с нашей «бандой» разукрашивал стены в переходах и рольставни закрытых магазинов закорючками, которые мы гордо именовали граффити, я воображал иногда, что он рядом со мной. Так же поспешно достаёт баллон с краской из рюкзака и выводит на штукатурке свой тег. Я был почти уверен, что у него была бы кликуха - Босс. А вот его лица в своих мыслях я не видел. Разумеется, я не мог представить его себе подросшим, а его детские черты к тому времени уже давно стали расплывчатыми в моей памяти, почти ничего не разобрать, как на старом полароидном снимке. Фотографий Бо у меня не осталось, а вырезанная из местной газеты заметка о его исчезновении давно куда-то пропала из моего стола. Наверное, родители выбросили её потихоньку от меня, чтобы помочь мне поскорее забыть. Не знаю, будь я отцом, может, сам бы сделал так же. Но, как видите, это ничего не дало. Я так и не забыл его.

Конечно, чем больше лет проходит, тем реже я вспоминаю о нём. Но когда я бываю у родителей в нашем старом районе, поднимаюсь вверх по Дроннинг-гатан и у сада поворачиваю налево, мне порой становится так невыносимо тоскливо, словно я потерял самое важное в своей жизни и не могу найти. Разумеется, это бред: у меня достаточно людей, которые для меня гораздо важнее моего товарища из детства, и много друзей, с которыми мы, разумеется, узнали друг друга куда лучше. Но что есть, то есть. Эмма точно нашла бы этому научное объяснение, она у меня дипломированный психолог со своей частной практикой. Но я не рассказывал ей про Бо. Я вообще ни с кем не говорил о нём с того самого года, когда он сбежал из квартиры через окно погулять и больше не вернулся. Несколько закрытых записей, которые я сделал в старом блоге года три-четыре назад, не в счёт.

А сегодня 15 октября, и на душе у меня опять неспокойно. Так и тянет стрельнуть у кого-нибудь сигарету, хотя я железно решил, что бросаю. Спасибо, что с самого утра нас вызвали – попытка взлома охранной системы банка недалеко от нашего отделения. А вечером я встречаюсь с Эммой, Андерсом, Пером и Карин в том самом ресторанчике на Фьелльгатан, на самой верхотуре на скале. Приятное место, несмотря на то, что вся еда веганская, но приходится считаться со вкусами девушки, на которой собираешься жениться. Зато пиво там хорошее и дешёвое, и вид на город обалденный. Мы будем смеяться и протрепемся до ночи, а потом мы с Эммой поедем ко мне. И всё будет хорошо. Я ни о чём не буду думать.

 

***

Вскоре после рассвета западный ветер начал крепчать, а к полудню на Тёмном озере разыгрался такой жестокий шторм, словно оно было открытым морем. На верхнюю площадку сторожевой башни нельзя было подняться, не рискуя быть сброшенным бурей вниз. Но для тех, кто укрылся в крепости, безжалостный ветер был спасением: бушующее озеро было последним, что отделяло их от войска герцога Юмо. Там, на том берегу, на гранитных уступах, замерли, почти невидимые за серой завесой дождя, пятьсот воинов. Ещё две с половиной тысячи ждали на подступах, если потребуется подмога. Но едва ли она будет нужна: как только буря утихнет, первый отряд переправится через озеро и уничтожит защитников сторожевой цитадели. Это будет легко – их осталось всего тридцать шесть. И все они знают, что их ожидает, когда падут ворота под ударами боевых топоров.

Знал это и их король, стоявший у бойниц рядом с лучниками. Он смотрел прямо, на волны озера, но спиной чувствовал взгляды тех, кого он уже не сможет привести к победе. Сожалеют ли они сейчас, что остались с ним? Думает ли кто-то из них сдаться и спасти свою жизнь? Все они присягали ему в верности, понимая, что однажды, может быть, им придётся погибнуть за него. Но Юмо тоже клялся ему, когда они были детьми, и много раз после. А сегодня он убьёт его.

Король невольно передёрнул плечами под намокшим, тяжёлым сукном плаща. Обернулся, скользя взором по застывшим в напряжённом ожидании лицам своих воинов. Уже давно не было слышно среди них разговоров. И сам он, хоть и сознавал, что должен что-то сказать им напоследок, не мог вымолвить ни слова, язык его будто налился свинцом. Не о чем говорить тем, кто готовится к смерти. Перед её лицом каждый остаётся один.

Он молча сошёл с узкой приступки у стены и направился к лестнице, ведшей на самый верх башни; никто не окликнул его, или король не услышал. Он поднимался по скользким ступеням, придерживаясь ладонями за холодный шершавый камень стен. Когда он наконец оказался наверху, порыв ветра чуть не сбил его с ног, вышибив слёзы из глаз. Король схватился продрогшими пальцами за зубец башни, привалился к ней плечом и устало прикрыл веки. Он не боялся смерти. Он боялся за Юмо.

Это началось четыре года назад, когда был неурожай, и его друг впервые завёл речь о том, что земли их – сплошные камни, а за проливом края куда плодородней, и отчего бы не присоединить их к королевству. Король пристыдил его тогда, но он не успокоился. Юмо был упрям и горд, и с каждым годом эти качества проявлялись в нём всё сильней. Может быть, король совершил ошибку, когда, взойдя на трон, первым делом дал своему другу титул герцога и командира его армии. Отец Юмо, придворный садовник, любил всё, что растёт, цветёт и зеленеет под ласковым солнцем; но передать сыну свою привязанность к мирному труду он не сумел. Зато Юмо быстро обрёл настоящего себя в военном деле. Весёлая жестокость сияла в его глазах, когда на турнире он сшибал противника на землю, стараясь вложить больше силы в удар, расколоть его щит, а ещё лучше - пустить сопернику кровь. Дружина уважала его и любила его боевой задор; и когда ему потребовалось привлечь их на свою сторону, это не составило для него труда.

Но поначалу он всё же попытался убедить короля в своей правоте. Целый год он ходил вокруг него кругами, денно и нощно пытал его разговорами. Король сжимал губы:

\- Довольно, слушать не желаю. Мне не нужно чужого, и я не допущу кровопролития. Ты что, забыл чёрный замок и того, кого мы с тобой вместе победили? Хочешь, чтобы мы уподобились ему?

\- Нет, не забыл, - Юмо брал его за плечи, глядя ему в глаза – он ещё тогда, в далёком детстве, почуял власть, которую имел его твёрдый, ясный взгляд над растерянным принцем. – И жители заморской страны не забыли о твоём подвиге. Вот увидишь, они сдадутся нам без боя.

Король обрывал его на полуслове. Но, как по чьей-то злой воле, следующий год тоже оказался засушливым, и третий тоже. Земля обращалась в мёртвую серую пыль, неспособная родить ни колоска своим страждущим детям. Люди начинали голодать, открытые им королевские закрома стремительно пустели.

\- Разве ты не видишь, как страдает твой народ? – герцог в очередной раз повысил на него голос, не заботясь о приличиях. – Ничто не спасёт нас, кроме войны!

Король поднял на него измученный, но непреклонный взгляд:

\- Не проси. Лучше голодать, чем быть вором и убийцей.

Тот схватил его за руку выше локтя, сжимая пальцы, как клещи:

\- Если не хочешь сделать это ради своего народа, сделай ради меня. Если ты любишь меня, ты отдашь приказ готовить флот.

Король побледнел, как полотно.

\- Прошу тебя, не говори так, - глухо проговорил он, покачав головой. – Не смей, Юмо.

Герцог отпустил его, взгляд его полыхнул яростью:

\- Вот как? Видно, там, в чёрном замке, рыцарь Като всё же дотянулся до тебя своим железным когтем. Потому что сердце у тебя из камня!

Он вышел, тяжело грохнула за его спиной дубовая дверь – как крышка гроба захлопнулась. Это был последний раз, когда они говорили, как друзья. На другой день король узнал, что герцог покинул двор. А вскоре за ним потянулись многие. Охочие до наживы придворные, жаждущие битвы воины, отчаявшиеся крестьяне… Под страшной тенью голода слова о мире, справедливости и чести стали пустым звуком. А король, произносивший их, стал предателем.

…Ветер постепенно стихал, а значит, атака была близко. Надо спуститься обратно, к бойницам. Быть со своими людьми в их последнем сражении. Если только…

Сухое, горячее дуновение обдало его затылок и шею сзади, словно кто-то открыл заслонку печи. Король резко обернулся, и брови его взметнулись вверх: перед ним в воздухе, не касаясь камней, парил дух – его длинная белая борода была как полосы сгустившегося тумана. Тот самый светлый джинн, что когда-то принёс его сюда, к отцу, из страны, название которой король почти забыл.

\- Откуда ты здесь, добрый дух? Я столько лет не видел тебя, - король неосознанно шагнул ближе к джинну, к исходившему от него жару.

\- Верно, такова моя служба – появляться в самый тяжкий для тебя час, - голос духа звучал громко и гулко, и король подумал, как, должно быть, опешили сейчас его воины, слыша этот низкий рокот. – Что ты намерен делать, молодой король?

Тот опустил голову:

\- Я не король больше. Всё, что я ещё смогу сделать – это попытаться спасти людей, пришедших сюда со мной.

\- И как же?

Король поднял на него глаза. Мысль, внезапно осветившая его разум, снова придала ему твёрдости и силы:

\- Велю им сдаться и рассеку себе горло мечом. Когда герцог войдёт в ворота крепости, он подумает, что мои воины сами казнили меня, и не станет убивать их.

\- Что, если они предпочтут умереть, вместо того, чтобы предать тебя?

\- Нельзя ослушаться приказа командира. И к тому же я чувствую, как присяга тяготит их. Я дам им свободу. Честь обязывает их, но они не хотят погибать за того, в кого больше не верят.

\- А ты? Ты хочешь умереть?

Король мотнул головой:

\- Нет. Не хочу. Но если я не убью себя сам, это сделает Юмо. И тогда его сердце навсегда превратится в камень. А я лучше умру, чем допущу это.

\- Но тебе нет нужды умирать, - проговорил дух. – Ты помнишь ту страну, откуда я прилетел с тобой на руках когда-то? Я ещё не забыл дорогу туда. Ты можешь вернуться.

Взгляд молодого короля заметался. Он знал, что достойнее было бы умереть с честью, но к чему лукавить? Он хотел жить. Его сердце было разбито, воля надломлена, но он всё ещё хотел жить.

\- Но что я стану делать там? Я нужен в том мире не больше, чем здесь. У меня там никого никогда и не было.

\- Это не так, - возразил дух, и с каждым новым его словом истерзанное сердце короля билось всё ровней и спокойней. - Подумай получше.

Перед глазами короля всплыло смешное мальчишеское лицо, добрые глаза и нарочито по-взрослому нахмуренные брови. Серая куртка и грязно-голубой рюкзак…

\- Бенке, - почти прошептал он. – Но он-то уж верно давно забыл обо мне.

\- Если ты помнишь, то почему он должен был забыть тебя?

Король закусил губу, как делал, когда был лет на пятнадцать младше, чем теперь.

\- Когда мы только прилетели сюда, у Юмо было его лицо… Что, если и Бенке предаст меня?

\- Возможно. А может статься, и нет, - жаркое дыхание джинна, дыхание чистого огня, обволакивало его. – Есть только один способ выяснить.

И король кивнул:

\- Так тому и быть. Здесь мне больше нет места. Унеси меня обратно, дух. Верни меня назад.

Джинн взял его в свои огромные длиннопалые руки, бережно и легко, словно бы король весил не больше пёрышка. И стремительно, так, что дыхание застряло в горле, взмыл вместе с ним вверх, выше и выше, за пелену дождя и тумана, за грань этого мира, сквозь звёздную тьму, прочь, прочь….

 

***

Доктор Шёгрен отхлебнул из высокого пластикового стакана, чуть поморщившись: новый автомат выдавал крышки со слишком маленьким отверстием, кофе через которое лился тоненькой струйкой, почему-то с неизменной точностью обжигавшей губу. Ладно, зато рабочий день через двадцать минут подойдёт к концу, и можно будет со чистой совестью ехать домой смотреть повтор вчерашнего хоккейного матча. Лениво прокрутив ленту новостного сайта, доктор закрыл браузер и уже потянулся выключить компьютер, когда дверь в кабинет распахнулась - без стука. Тем более странно, что это была София: старшая медсестра всегда отличалась вежливостью.

\- Виктор, - она запыхалась, на щеках у неё горели красные пятна.

\- Что стряслось? – он поднялся из кресла, начиная волноваться. Не хватало только неприятностей под конец смены.

\- Идёмте скорей, вы должны это услышать, - выдохнула она. – Представляете, Нильс… Нильс заговорил.

 

***

Было прекрасное солнечное утро, у нас с Эммой наконец-то совпал выходной, и мы решили махнуть на нашу старую дачу в Ваксхольме. Осенью, пока погода не испортится, там самое лучшее время, и туристов ноль, остров почти пустой и совсем тихий. Ночами уже подмораживает, но в маленьком деревянном доме тепло. Покачиваются лодки у пристаней, в воздухе пахнет печным дымом – красота, да и только. Мы уже стояли на набережной и ждали своего рейса, когда у меня вдруг зазвонил мобильник. Отчаянно надеясь, что это не по работе, я выудил его из кармана куртки: номер родителей. Я нажал кнопку:

\- Да?

\- Бен, - тон мамы был слегка извиняющимся, - знаю, у тебя выходной, но нам только что звонили из Арвики, из городской больницы.

\- Что? Кто звонил? – я уже начал перебирать в уме всех наших родичей и знакомых, кто мог оказаться в клинике на другом конце страны.

\- Главврач, его фамилия Шёгрен. Он сказал, у них содержится пациент, который обязательно хочет поговорить с тобой. Он назвал им твоё имя и почему-то наш адрес. Телефон они нашли по справочнику.

\- Так, - я зачем-то сделал шаг в сторону от Эммы; она беспокойно взглянула на меня. - Что он ещё сказал? Что это за человек?

\- Он не уточнял. Просил твой номер, но я, разумеется, не дала. Сказала, ты сам им перезвонишь. Мало ли, кто это может быть, с твоей-то работой.

Мама относится к моей работе с такой серьёзностью, как будто я уже по меньшей мере суперинтендант, занимаюсь уголовными делами национального масштаба, и на меня точит зуб международная преступность. Нет, должность следователя мне, конечно, дали год назад, когда я наконец добил заочное юридическое; но, будем откровенны, пока что я совсем не та птица, чтобы ко мне пытались обратиться свидетели. Или чёрт знает кто ещё.

\- Хорошо, мам, - иронизировать над её конспираторскими замашками я не стал. Честно говоря, мне стало как-то не по себе. – Спасибо. Я им позвоню.

Я отрубил вызов; Эмма тронула меня за рукав:

\- Ну что там?

\- Сам ни фига не понимаю, - ответил я. – Сейчас, ещё один звонок, ладно?

Сайт больницы открывался на телефоне до тошноты медленно. Наконец мне удалось выудить номер кабинета главврача – я запомнил цифры и набрал их. Попал на секретаршу, и пока меня соединили с врачом, прошло ещё, наверное, полминуты. Наш паром подошёл к пристани. Я покосился на начинавшую терять терпение Эмму и беззвучно изобразил губами: «сейчас, сейчас». И тут на другом конце линии взяли трубку.

Я представился, назвал свою должность – решил, что не помешает.

\- Спасибо, что перезвонили, Бенгт, - сказал главврач. - То, что вы офицер полиции, пожалуй, даже ещё лучше.

Люди заполняли паром, Эмма потянула было меня за руку, мол, договоришь на борту, но я не поддался. Я стоял и слушал, как этот самый доктор Шёгрен рассказывает мне, что вот уже пять лет в их психиатрическом отделении содержится пациент. Когда его обнаружила местная полиция, при себе у него не было документов, и попытки идентифицировать его личность оказались тщетны. Дело в том, что сам он не разговаривает. За всё время ни единого слова. А вчера поздно вечером он вдруг заговорил. Он повторил несколько раз одно и то же: «Бенгт-Йоран Дальберг. Стокгольм, Уппландсгатан, 13а. Дайте ему знать».

Но я с восемнадцати лет не живу по этому адресу, думал я. Значит, это должен быть кто-то, кто знал меня ещё в школе. Кто? Идей у меня не было никаких. Но одно было ясно: кажется, выходной отменяется.

\- Вы могли бы приехать?- спросил доктор, и я был ему благодарен. По крайней мере, можно оправдаться перед собственной совестью и огорченной девушкой тем, что не я это предложил. Да, сказал я, разумеется. Сегодня днём буду. Надо разобраться.

Паром ушел, а я остался объяснять Эмме, почему не смогу провести день с ней. Меня заедал стыд, главным образом потому, что сам я был как-то недостаточно расстроен отменой наших планов. И ведь нельзя сказать, чтобы я не хотел поехать с ней на дачу - хотел, ещё как. Но сейчас я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме того человека в Арвике. Кто он? Почему просил вызвать именно меня? Я должен был увидеть его, должен.

Я коротко обрисовал Эмме ситуацию, и она, хоть и вздохнула выразительно, сказала, что понимает. И спросила:

\- Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? Всё-таки это и по моей части.

\- Лучше не надо, - я поцеловал её: - Прости. Может, успею к вечеру обернуться. Позвоню, как приеду, и сходим куда-нибудь, а?

Она легонько стукнула меня по уху:

\- Езжай уж, профессионал. Не знаю, что и будет, когда ты станешь инспектором!

У меня потеплело на душе. Эмма всегда говорила так, будто ни на секунду не сомневалась, что я добьюсь многого. Это здорово окрыляло. Она верила в меня, прямо как мама. Отец, помнится, был настроен иначе, когда, получив аттестат, я сразу же подал документы в полицейскую академию. Он спросил, хорошо ли я взвесил свое решение. Я понимал, он думает о том, как я в десять лет сказал, что раз полиция ни на что не способна, я сам стану полицейским и найду Боссе. Хотя, может, папа и не имел ничего такого в виду. В любом случае, мое решение никак не было связано с Бо.

Мы с Эммой вместе доехали до вокзала, и я сел на одиннадцатичасовой до Арвики. Ехать мне предстояло аж три с лишним часа, почти до норвежской границы, и за это время я собирался вспомнить хоть какие-то зацепки, намеки из прошлого. Но ничего не приходило в голову. В этом уравнении было слишком много неизвестных. Я уже мысленно обругал себя, что, сбитый с толку, не выспросил у Шёгрена больше подробностей: где нашли их пациента, как он выглядит, сколько ему лет. Впрочем, совсем скоро у меня будет возможность выяснить все на месте.

От вокзала я взял такси до больницы, не в силах ждать ещё и автобус. Дама в приёмной, сверившись со списком, вызвала кого-то по телефону, и через пять минут из лифта вышла невысокая, бодрая медсестра.

\- София, - она протянула мне крепкую руку. - Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

Мы поехали на шестой этаж; по дороге я узнал, что безымянного пациента нашёл полицейский патруль на обочине в двух километрах от города.

\- Он был на грани истощения. Биологический возраст, как мы потом смогли предположить - лет двадцать, но выглядел он значительно младше. На теле были небольшие гематомы, на побои непохоже, скорее, следы падения. Сначала он был у нас в общем отделении, а потом его перевели в психиатрию. Мы вообще не были уверены, что он умеет говорить. Есть он ест, если кормить, гуляет в саду, если вывести. Но ни слова, ни звука. А вчера... Я как услышала, ушам не поверила. Сразу к доктору бегом.

\- Значит, личность установить не удалось,- мы вышли из лифта, София указала кивком налево. - Но вы сами называете его как-то? Как к нему обращаться?

\- Нильс,- отозвалась медсестра. - Это Анита придумала, наш физиотерапевт. Когда его доставили к нам, он был в такой красной шапочке с кисточкой, знаете, как на картинке про Нильса и диких гусей. Наверное, ещё детская шапка, совсем заношенная и растянутая...

Внутри у меня что-то сжалось. Нет, нет, сказал я себе, задвигая дикую, невозможную мысль обратно в глубину сознания, пока она не обрела словесный облик в моей голове. Я кивнул:

\- Понял. Хорошо.

София открыла дверь бокса, пропуская меня вперёд:

\- Заходите. Я буду рядом. Только говорите с ним осторожно. Он очень хрупок, понимаете?

Я снова кивнул, как собачка-болванчик в машине арабского таксиста, и вошёл в маленькую, светлую палату.

Он сидел на застеленной койке, глядя вниз, себе под ноги. Он был очень худым, в старой серой футболке и тренировочных штанах, еле доходивших ему до щиколоток. Услышав мои шаги, он поднял голову - у него было бледное, совсем юношеское лицо. Вокруг его больших глаз залегли глубокие тени, как будто он не спал сутки.

\- Добрый день, Нильс, - я приложил особые усилия, чтобы мой тон звучал как можно спокойней и доброжелательней. - Я Бенгт. Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Взгляд пациента вдруг прояснился.

\- Бенке, - произнёс он, почти отделив один слог от другого. Голос его звучал как-то странно: я понял, что это, видимо, из-за того, что он слишком долго молчал, речевой аппарат отвык работать. - О, ты совсем другой...

И прежде, чем я успел открыть рот, чтобы задать еще один логичный вопрос, он улыбнулся мне - и я замер. Я узнал эту улыбку. Теперь я узнавал и его лицо, хотя он и повзрослел, и его черты не могли не измениться.

\- Я Боссе. Бо Ульссон. Ты помнишь меня?

Мне показалось, пол уходит у меня из-под ног. Я едва не схватился за стену.

\- Боссе?- выдохнул я севшим голосом. Я стоял и не мог поверить своим глазам. Это было слишком похоже на один из тех снов. - Господи. Это... быть не может... как?!

Он протянул ко мне свои тонкие руки.

Вы знаете, в академии нас инструктировали, как вести себя при контакте с людьми в состояниях, отличных от нормы. Я не был уверен, в каком именно находится он, но наверняка следовало действовать иначе. Но я не мог. Я просто не мог. На ватных ногах я подошел к его койке, сел рядом с ним, и он порывисто обхватил меня руками, шепча на ухо:

\- Я был очень далеко отсюда, Бенке. Прости, что не сумел дать тебе знать… Мне пришлось вернуться. И я позвал тебя. Ведь в этом мире у меня никого больше нет. Помоги мне. Прошу тебя, помоги мне.

Всё ещё не понимая, в какой я реальности, я пробормотал что-то вроде «да, да, я постараюсь». Пустые, растерянные слова – но, кажется, ему их было достаточно. Он вздохнул устало и облегчённо, словно после долгой дороги, и опустил вихрастую, кое-как стриженую голову мне на плечо. И я не выдержал. Я судорожно обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе; от него пахло тоскливым больничным запахом и живым человеком, я чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на своей шее.

\- Ты мне не снишься, - вырвалось у меня. – Ты правда здесь… - и он едва ощутимо, успокаивающе погладил меня по спине, как будто не ему, а мне сейчас нужна была помощь.

\- Мой милый Бенке, - тихо проговорил он, - мой добрый, мой единственный друг.

У меня сдавило горло. Я всегда мыслил трезво и рационально, и должен был сознавать, что он едва ли адекватен. Что, возможно, его не надо слушать. Но в тот самый момент я понял, что не постараюсь, нет. Я сделаю для него всё.

 

***

Что именно делать, я, естественно, представлял себе слабо. На короткое время меня охватила эйфория, детское счастье от того, что Боссе жив, что мы с ним наконец нашли друг друга. Но ведь я не знал точно, чем можно ему помочь, и можно ли вообще. Во мне жила безосновательная, но твёрдая уверенность, что теперь всё как-то само собой уладится. Я не понимал, что моя собственная жизнь уже бесповоротно изменилась, когда я вошёл в его палату.

Тем не менее, я сразу стал предпринимать конкретные шаги. Ближайшей целью было забрать Бо из клиники. Для этого надо было провести целое сражение с бюрократической машиной, и нам обоим ещё повезло, что я работал в полиции: быстрее и проще было собрать всю необходимую информацию, восстановить его документы и тому подобное. Потом, если повезёт, я смог бы оформить опеку над ним – больше на эту роль претендовать было некому - и перевезти его к себе домой. Все эти дела требовали уйму времени. Я с самого начала сказал ему, что придётся потерпеть – мне нужно было уезжать уже вечером, с утра выходить на службу:

\- Но я возьму отпуск. И обязательно приеду завтра к ночи, - Бо кивнул, ободряюще улыбнувшись мне:

\- Не волнуйся. Я подожду.

Он выглядел таким спокойным и рассудительным, что это лишь усилило иллюзию, будто всё будет легко и просто. Конечно, я просто видел то, что хотел видеть. Ей-богу, не знаю, о чём я думал. Например, что нужно захватить из дома шмоток для него, потому что его майка вот-вот рассыплется в труху. Больше я ничего не соображал, только считал часы, пока не вернусь к Боссе.

Я взял сначала неделю от своего ежегодного отпуска, но вскоре стало понятно, что этого времени недостаточно. И начались мои мотания между Стокгольмом и Арвикой, архивы, освидетельствования, бюрократические инстанции и медкомиссии. А в перерывах между моими мытарствами мы с Бо гуляли в крохотном сквере за зданием клиники, или сидели рядом на койке у него в палате. И он начал рассказывать мне о том, где пропадал эти годы.

Он говорил, что в тот день, когда он исчез, он убежал через окно погулять, потому что тётя Эдла и дядя Сикстен опять разговаривали за стеной о том, как он мешает им жить, и он не мог это больше слышать. Он проходил мимо кондитерской, и фру Лундин угостила его яблоком. А когда он, устроившись на скамейке напротив их дома, собрался его съесть, оно засияло золотом. Оно выскользнуло у него из рук и покатилось по земле, и тогда он заметил у скамейки пустую пивную бутылку, в которой что-то шевелилось. Он подобрал её – она почему-то была заткнута деревянной щепкой – откупорил, и оттуда вырвался на волю дух. Это оказался гонец из страны Дальней, и он был послан в наш мир, чтобы разыскать именно его, Бо Вильхема Ульссона. Дело в том, что его отцом был не какой-нибудь проходимец, как считали его приёмные родители, а правитель государства в другом измерении. Туда-то дух и отнёс его вновь обретённого сына…

Я слушал, и мне становилось худо. Что бы ни случилось с Боссе на самом деле, сейчас он был болен. Очень болен. Он на полном серьёзе верил в эту свою историю про другой мир, про отца-короля, дворец и розовые сады. Бред был насыщен деталями: в той стране Бо звали Мио, а кроме того, там присутствовал мой двойник – парень по имени Юм-Юм, Юмо, если полностью. Вместе с этим Юмо Боссе отправился сражаться с неким зловещим рыцарем Като, похищавшим детей, и победил его. Потом все, как водится, жили долго и счастливо, пока отец-король не преставился, и принц Мио не стал править. Вскоре после этого мой двойник скурвился, стал подстрекать нового короля к захвату соседнего государства, а когда тот отказался, устроил военный переворот. И Боссе, то есть Мио, погиб бы, если бы снова не явился тот дух и не помог ему бежать, перенеся его обратно в нашу реальность. Такие дела.

Конечно, я даже не пытался разубеждать его. Кивал, поддакивал, изображал удивление. Завотделением психиатрии, доктор Риббинг, к которому я прибежал в растерянности после первого рассказа Боссе про воображаемую страну, подтвердил, что нужно поступать именно так. Мы проговорили с ним часа два в тот день, и потом ещё много раз. Тем, что я всё-таки сумел забрать Бо из клиники, я обязан ему. Он считал, ему так будет лучше. Он объяснил мне то, что я отчасти и сам понимал. Что наверняка исчезновение Боссе или события сразу после него были связаны с чем-то, мягко говоря, очень плохим. И что, скорее всего, уход из реальности – это защитная реакция психики на тяжёлую травму. Поэтому не надо разрушать блок и говорить, что его история – плод его воображения; по крайней мере, пока не стоит. Ещё он сказал, что, судя по всему, я для Бо якорь, иными словами, то единственное, что связывает его с невыдуманным миром. Поэтому я объективно нужен ему для успешного возвращения в общество. Если, конечно, оно окажется возможным, добавил врач.

Это было трудно слушать. Но он был предельно честен со мной. В одной из бесед он спросил, готов ли я взять на себя эту ношу.

\- Понимаю, вы хотите помочь ему. Учитывая картину заболевания, я нахожу это полезным. Но у вас своя жизнь, напряжённая работа. А Бо потребует много времени и сил. И что самое скверное в нашей области, - он снял очки, протёр их бумажным платком, - прогнозировать что-либо очень трудно. Возможно, в благоприятной обстановке, при правильно подобранных медикаментах, ваш друг войдёт в длительную стадию ремиссии. Она может продлиться годы, а может всего пару месяцев. Представьте, каково вам будет, если вам придётся наблюдать, как он перестаёт контактировать с вами, уходит из реальности, и вы ничего не можете с этим поделать. Подумайте, Бенгт. Вам необязательно забирать его к себе домой. Вы не станете плохим человеком, если просто переведёте его в клинику поближе к Стокгольму и будете навещать.

Я только покачал головой:

\- Вы всё верно говорите, доктор. Но я не могу его оставить. Мало того, я не хочу. Я боюсь что он снова исчезнет, и я уже больше никогда не найду его.

Риббинг внимательно посмотрел на меня, чуть прищурившись, будто ждал пояснений. И тогда я, в свою очередь, начал рассказывать. Выложил ему всё, про что не говорил ни с кем: про нашу дружбу в детстве, как мы были неразлучны, как запускали вместе змеев, как дрались с мальчишками из соседней школы, как ссорились и мирились; про то, как ему разрешили однажды поехать со мной на дачу в Ваксхольм, и что это были самые счастливые дни в нашей жизни. Про мою тоску по Боссе, про то, как я представлял его рядом с собой на протяжении стольких лет, что он всегда был возле меня, даже если я забывал об этом. Я говорил и говорил, наверное, как-то слишком горячо и напряжённо, и доктор молча слушал, а потом задал мне вопрос, которого я никак не ожидал. Я вытаращился на него, а потом с ходу вскипел:

\- Что? Да ну, какого чёрта, доктор! Нам же по десять лет было, когда Боссе пропал!

Доктор вздохнул с таким видом, как будто мне до сих пор осталось столько же.

\- Вы всерьёз полагаете, что дети неспособны влюбляться? – терпеливо спросил он.

\- Да нет… то есть… у меня невеста есть, - ляпнул я, чтобы хоть как-то отвести от себя подозрения, которые мне тогда показались не то что нелепыми – кощунственными.

\- Простите, это не имеет отношения к делу, - отрезал Риббинг. – Ваши матримониальные планы никак не влияют на ваш незакрытый гештальт – полагаю, этот избитый термин вам растолковывать не нужно. И вы должны понимать, что нынешний Бо – не тот мальчик, которого вы знали. Романтическую идею о потерянной и вновь обретённой дружбе можете выкинуть из головы совсем. Обойдёмся без врачебной корректности: вы собираетесь взять на себя ответственность за тяжелобольного человека. Ваша обязанность – не делать ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать ухудшение его состояния. Мы не знаем, что он пережил за те одиннадцать лет до того, как попал в клинику. И не можем предугадать, какое действие может вытащить наружу воспоминания, которые раздавят его. Повторяю, вы понимаете меня, Бенгт?

Я сидел, как оглушённый.

\- Да, - выдавил я наконец. – Я всё осознаю. Но что бы вы там не имели в виду, доктор - пожалуйста, не делайте из меня урода. Боссе мой друг. И я не для того его забираю домой, чтобы… - договаривать я не стал. Риббинг покивал и сказал уже мягче:

\- Не сердитесь. Просто, если вы на что-то надеетесь – не стоит.

\- Мне ничего не нужно, - тихо и жёстко ответил я. – Кроме того, чтобы Боссе был здоров. И не одинок. Вы сами говорите, он нуждается во мне. Так напишите положительное заключение. Я вас очень прошу.

\- Напишу, - отозвался доктор. – Только, бога ради, не пожалейте потом.

Заключение было получено, а вместе с ним рецепты препаратов и координаты, по которым можно будет связаться с доктором, если понадобится консультация. Но увезти Бо домой я сумел только через три месяца после нашей первой встречи. Всё это время я жил на два города, чуть ли не каждый день в дороге.

Где-то на этом пути я потерял Эмму. Это была целиком и полностью моя вина. Поначалу она очень сочувствовала, старалась поддержать советом; но одно дело - помогать больному другу, а другое – убивать на него всё время. Она видела меня насквозь и прекрасно понимала, что даже когда я рядом с ней, мыслями я всё равно там, в боксе номер 601, слушаю очередной странный рассказ Боссе, переплетя свои пальцы с его. Слава богу, она не видела, как в палате или на прогулке мы держим друг друга за руки, почти не отпуская, словно нас может унести ветром в разные концы света… И потом, конечно, сыграла роль перспектива, что он будет жить у меня неопределённое время – это сейчас-то, когда мы с Эммой уже собрались съехаться. Какая девушка выдержит подобное? Я пытался что-то исправить, но получалось так вяло, что самому было противно. И в голову лезли мысли: что же это, доктор Риббинг был прав?

Последней каплей стало, когда она, упомянув в разговоре Боссе, сказала: «очень интересный случай». Я взвился.

\- Он не случай! – я рявкнул так, что Эмма отшатнулась. – Он мой друг, и он страдает, ясно тебе?!

Она посмотрела на меня, как на ненормального. В общем-то, определённые причины на то у неё были. Потом я извинился, разумеется, но мы оба понимали, что это уже не имеет смысла.

Укладывая в спортивную сумку своё бельё, последние два года занимавшее верхний ящик в комоде в спальне, она сказала мне:

\- Ты не справишься, Бен. Ты по сути своей эгоист, а тут нужно забыть о себе. Ты только сделаешь ему хуже. И себе заодно.

Мы ссорились и раньше, и, наверное, это был тот самый момент, когда я должен был удержать её. Но я молчал. Если бы она упрекала меня, или плакала, или хотя бы выглядела расстроенной, я бы наверняка сломался; но Эмма всегда умела сдерживать свои эмоции, она возвела это в принцип на работе и дома. И поэтому сейчас единственное, чего мне хотелось – это опровергнуть её слова делом.

 

***

Чем дальше, тем яснее я понимал, что плохо продумал план действий. Но всё шло как-то подозрительно гладко, в первую очередь потому, что мне не приходилось ничего объяснять Боссе. Я опасался оставлять его одного, уходя на работу: по идее, он был непредсказуем, и неизвестно, как поведёт себя в мире, к которому ещё мало приспособлен. Но когда я начал сбивчиво объяснять, зачем на время моего отсутствия в квартире будет находиться социальный работник, он мягко прервал меня:

\- Я всё понимаю. Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

Человек из социала потом доложил мне, что Бо ведёт себя при нём совершенно адекватно. Разве что почти не разговаривает с ним. Он читал книги и газеты, которые я тщательно отбирал для него; к компьютеру было решено его пока не подпускать: там отфильтровать информацию практически невозможно, а наткнуться на то, что и у здорового-то человека психику повредит – проще простого.

В целом, как мне казалось, адаптировался он неплохо. Если я возвращался с работы, а он ещё не спал, мы обязательно отправлялись с ним пройтись по городу. В Стокгольме, если так посмотреть, мало что изменилось за последние полтора десятилетия, особенно в центральных районах. Я рассказывал Бо обо всём понемногу, стараясь восстановить в его сознании пропущенные годы. Он слушал, задавал вопросы. И, что я заметил, больше ни словом не упоминал свою волшебную страну. Это и приносило облегчение – не приходилось изображать, что веришь ему, и в очередной раз вспоминать, что он болен – и тревожило. Кто его знает, что будет, если Бо вспомнит, что происходило с ним на самом деле.

Он безропотно принимал свои лекарства, которые я давал ему под видом витаминов. Он мгновенно научился пользоваться мобильником, а через полтора месяца я, скрепя сердце, провёл эксперимент: попросил его приехать ко мне на работу на метро, благо, до Кунгстредгорден всего-то две остановки. Пока он ехал, я выкурил полпачки, торча у подъезда нашего отделения. Но Бо добрался без проблем; я еле удержался, чтобы не похвалить его. Я всё больше позволял себе надеяться, что он вернулся в реальный мир навсегда.

Боссе заново познакомился с моими родителями (предварительно я провёл с ними беседу: не охать, не сочувствовать, никаких «бедный мальчик»). Он помог маме накрыть на стол, он даже умудрился обсудить с отцом последние новости; он шутил и явно чувствовал себя непринуждённо. Зато я провёл весь вечер, как на иголках, вцепившись в бутылку пива и потея, как старшеклассник, приведший – что за идиотское сравнение – свою первую любовь знакомиться с родителями. Когда мы попрощались с ними и спускались вниз по лестнице, Бо вдруг похлопал меня по спине:

\- Эй. Уже можно расслабиться.

Я недоуменно взглянул на него, и он, остановившись, взял меня за плечи:

\- Всё хорошо. Тебе не надо бояться, что я буду вести себя, как сумасшедший. Что я заблужусь в метро или причиню себе вред, пока ты на дежурстве.

Я так опешил от его прямоты и от того, что он всё понимает, что только открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба, вытащенная на борт лодки. А он продолжал, глядя на меня своими серьёзными глазами:

\- Я же вижу, ты здорово мучаешься со мной, - сейчас уже никто не говорит «здорово» вместо «очень», почему-то подумал я. – Прости, я, наверное, вообще не должен был…

\- Нет, нет, - я торопливо обнял его, и он тут же приник ко мне; я уткнулся носом в его полосатую толстовку. – Нет, забудь думать. Ты мой друг, мне совсем не трудно…

\- Как думаешь, мне когда-нибудь дадут разрешение на работу? – тихо спросил Бо. Мы стояли на площадке третьего этажа, обнимаясь, и спасибо, что никто из соседей, знавших меня с детства, не вышел в этот момент. С другой стороны, какая, к чёрту, разница?

\- Не знаю, - честно сказал я, - но тебе пока не стоит об этом волноваться.

\- Очень даже стоит. Я сижу у тебя на шее.

\- Иди нафиг, Боссе, - я потрепал его по затылку. - Если тебя интересуют подробности, за тебя платят социальное пособие.

\- Ладно. Но ты столько возишься со мной, я…

\- Перестань, а? – я слегка встряхнул его. – Чтобы я этого больше не слышал. Ты хоть понимаешь, как ты мне нужен?

Бо чуть отстранился, посмотрел мне в глаза. Он уже не был таким измождённым, как раньше, но скулы всё ещё выпирали; большие, странноватые глаза, почти детский рот – в его лице было что-то болезненно-хрупкое, словно отражение его внутреннего надлома. Его хотелось защищать, беречь от всего мира. Но сейчас, я готов был поклясться, он жалел меня. Он подался вперёд и прислонился лбом к моему лбу, мягким кошачьим движением, так ласково, что у меня больно колотнулось сердце.

Я любил его. Господи, как же я любил его. Мне казалось, он слышит мои мысли.

\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он. – Я так счастлив, Бенке.

В тот момент я не сомневался, что всё и вправду в порядке. Мир застыл в шатком равновесии. Мы справились. Я не подвёл Боссе.  
Откуда же мне было знать, что он держит таблетки за щекой и незаметно сплёвывает их в ладонь, когда я отворачиваюсь. И что он отлично умеет пользоваться компьютером и никогда не забывает подчищать историю в браузере.

 

…Тем вечером мы решили выбраться в Debaser на очередных заезжих британцев, но концерт слили по неизвестным причинам, и мы просто посидели в баре, а потом двинули в сторону дома по набережной вдоль шлюзов. Помню, что нам было дико холодно и так же весело: Бо разобрало с какой-то моей дурной шутки, и мы ржали, сгибаясь на ходу пополам, пока нас не начало знобить то ли от смеха, то ли от ледяного ветра. Мы даже не были пьяными – Боссе вообще нельзя было пить, я почти не пил из солидарности – но когда мы ввалились в подъезд, цепляясь друг за друга, выглядело это, как будто мы уже в ноль. Притихли мы, только выйдя из лифта: опасались чокнутой соседки из 28-й квартиры. Малейший шум после десяти вечера, и она звонила в полицию, даром, что я сам был оттуда. Так что на площадке мы вели себя почти неслышно, ключи, и те я поворачивал в замке с осторожностью. И поэтому человеку, который находился в гостиной, не хватило времени убраться или спрятаться.

Да, он стоял там, спиной к двери, склонившись над рабочим столом, и копался в моём – запароленном, кстати - ноуте. Бежевая куртка, светловолосый затылок.

\- Какого хрена… - начал я, но закончить не успел. Всё происходило в течение считанных секунд. Он резко обернулся, выхватывая пистолет из-под куртки. В клуб с табельным оружием не ходят, и поэтому единственное, что мне оставалось, это дёрнуться влево, загораживая собой друга. Но в следующее мгновение Бо оттолкнул меня - скорости моей реакции не хватило, чтобы остановить его. Он прыгнул. Буквально нырнул вперёд, сшибая взломщика на пол; грохнул выстрел, но пришёлся он уже мимо – зазвенело разбитое стекло в дверце шкафа. А Боссе вцепился преступнику в горло. Я кинулся к ним, с силой наступил ногой на запястье взломщика, чтобы не дать ему выстрелить снова, и, наклонившись, выдернул пистолет у него из руки:

\- Всё, Боссе, отпусти его! – но Бо не отпускал. Хватка у него была мёртвой, судя по тому, что его противник уже начал хрипеть. Вне всяких сомнений, Бо знал, что делает, и делал это не в первый раз. У взломщика закатились глаза, и мне пришлось, поставив пистолет на предохранитель, за руки оттаскивать Бо:

\- Хватит, слышишь меня?! Мёртвого его не допросишь!

По какому-то наитию я тогда понял, что слова «ты его убьёшь» эффекта не возымеют. Бо оглянулся на меня, и словно очнувшись, разжал пальцы.

Потом мы сидели рядом на диване, ждали ребят из участка и скорую. Взломщик – живой, без сознания - лежал на полу лицом вниз, руки связаны моим ремнём. Я курил, разглядывая его ноги в грязных кроссовках.

\- Надеюсь, он быстро прочухается. Потому что я не могу понять, кому, блин, может что-то понадобиться в моём домашнем ноуте.  
Бо чуть повернул голову и отозвался – в его голосе прозвучал легчайший оттенок то ли сарказма, то ли горечи:

\- Шпиону рыцаря Като.

\- Что? – я уставился на него, от неожиданности забыв контролировать, что говорю: - Что за х… - я всё же осёкся. Он только полуулыбнулся, верней, дёрнул уголком рта, и его лицо снова обрело спокойную серьёзность:

\- Я знаю, что он искал у тебя. Данные обо мне. И его я тоже знаю. Могу засвидетельствовать это на допросе.

\- Что? – как попугай, повторил я. – Откуда?

Он чуть пожал плечами:

\- То, что я предпочитаю не вспоминать, не значит, что я не помню.

Вот так. Секунд десять я смотрел в пространство, пытаясь осознать весь смысл его слов и найтись, что ответить. Пепел с сигареты сыпался на пол.

\- Ну и как много я не знаю, Боссе? – спросил я наконец.

\- Порядочно, - он прикусил губу, но взгляда не отвёл.

\- Значит, ты помнишь, что с тобой было? И мне не надо было валять дурака и делать вид, что я верю в твою сказку? - я следил за интонацией, но это всё равно прозвучало как упрёк. Плохо. Нет у меня права упрекать его.

\- Я сам в неё отчасти верю, - он забрал у меня из пальцев дотлевающую сигарету, затушил. – Так легче.

Это было понятно. Более чем понятно.

\- Но я не обманывал тебя. Ты не знаешь, что было со мной, зато ты знаешь меня. Только ты один.

Мне хотелось ему верить.

\- Боюсь, тебе придётся всё рассказать, - я посмотрел ему в глаза. – Для протокола.

\- Да. Я понимаю.

\- Сможешь?

Он едва слышно вздохнул, но сказал уверенно:

\- Смогу. Раз они вернулись, молчать больше нельзя. Подвергать тебя опасности я не хочу.

Я приобнял его одной рукой, а он меня, уже не задумываясь, привычным движением; мы сидели, плечо к плечу, голова к голове.  
\- Что бы с тобой ни произошло – почему ты не дал мне знать раньше? – спросил я.

\- Не мог, Бенке. Я действительно не мог. Сейчас мне лучше, но было плохо. Я ведь… я сам не сразу всё вспомнил. Далеко не сразу. И мне было страшно, - он повернул голову, снова ловя мой взгляд:

\- Я думал, что убил его. Но, судя по всему, нет.

\- Ясно, - кивнул я. Ему не нужно было уточнять, о ком идёт речь. Злой рыцарь Като, похищающий детей. К горлу подкатило мерзкое, тошнотное ощущение. Бо ещё ничего не рассказал мне, но мозаика уже начала постепенно складываться. Впрочем, не то чтобы я не догадывался и раньше.

\- Ну что же, принц Мио. Значит, будем сражаться, - я криво усмехнулся в попытке подбодрить его, и он ответил мне своей печальной улыбкой:

\- Да. Только не бросай меня. Что бы ты ни узнал, прошу тебя, не отворачивайся.

Я мотнул головой:

\- Никогда. Ты же знаешь, никогда, - я обнял его обеими руками, прижал к себе крепче, и тут в дверь, наконец, позвонили. Доехали-таки. Мы поднялись, пошли к двери, и Боссе успел спросить меня:

\- Что мы теперь будем делать, Бенке?

И я ответил:

\- Что должны. Ты только не бойся. Защитить тебя я сумею.

Он вздёрнул подбородок, повеселев:

\- Я не боюсь. Помнишь, как в той книжке? Какая разница, куда идти, если мы идём вместе.

И, открывая дверь, я подумал, что, наверное, это и вправду единственное, что имеет значение.


End file.
